


In which Wade is thicc and Peter is week

by Choppedliverlarry



Category: Marvel
Genre: Bottom Wade, M/M, Smut, Top Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 23:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22006180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choppedliverlarry/pseuds/Choppedliverlarry
Summary: Peter gets horny and that’s it enjoy.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 50





	In which Wade is thicc and Peter is week

Peter looked at Wade’s phat buttocks and was like yea imma hit that and he did and Wade was like nani but he enjoyed it so they got married and adopted an emu which they then had to kill in order to survive the 2nd ice age which caused a rift in the relationship but then they made up after listening to sax and having sex which went something like this:  
Peter grabbed both of Wade’s moobs in his hands in a hard manner, he had always been a tits man while Wade has always been an ass man, they complimented each other like that.  
“Oh Peter-sama” said Wade gripping Peter’s wrists in an effort to halt the assault on his  
G L O R I O U S P E C S  
“Be gentle this only my 69th time with a man I’m not as experienced as you 甘いもの“ Wade gasped out in an impressively long breath.  
“Heh” said Peter as he then teleported his Parker peepee into Wades guts.  
“AGHHH my EABS” said Wade   
Then they did it so hard their kokoro novels exploded and it was neat and they’re still going strong after 20 years the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Ha


End file.
